Yang Zhi
Yang Zhi '(楊志, ''Youji) is one of the 3 members of Liangshan Yi first seen in Tsubame Matsunaga's route. She play a major role in Koyuki Sakakibara's route from ''Majikoi! S'' and Lin Chong's route from ''Majikoi! A-4''. She lives in the mountains in China together with other Liangshan members where they live, train, and work there. Together with the other members, they work as a mercenary group in which they fight for money as revealed during Koyuki's route. Shi Jin, Lin Chong, and herself are highly skilled fighters and 3 of them combined fighting together are on the same level of the Assistant instructor Lu Yi, and can take on an 'over the wall' strength person. Appearance Yang Zhi appears as a young girl with short blueish white hair at the front in a fringe and a tail at the back. Her body is average and she wears Chinese battle clothes that are suited for her. Personality She appears to be optimistic and calm most of the time, rarely displaying any arrogance or motivation at all. Although her face does change into blue and she gets out of control when she doesn't sniff panties. Whether this is a sickness and she has to do it or if it's something that is developed as an addiction is not known, but she does however enjoy it, so it's probably the latter. She admits to her own mistake and will apologize whenever it's necessary, making her a person who goes by her words and moral code. Upon Majikoi! A-3 in Jinchu Lee's route, when Lee defeated her during the playing dead competition, she bowed to her as an apology for thinking it would be an easy task winning the tournament and gave Yamato Naoe her panties to give to her. She takes interest in people that will makes things interesting and invited Lee to Liangshan Yi. Although Yang Shi was denied by Yamato, she finds him interesting because of that, repropers Yamato's belief that a pervert doesn't listen. In the end, Lee refused, saying she is a member of Kuki Group. Yang Zhi more or less anticipated this, saying it would have gotten more lively if she came. In A-4, it is shown that Yang Zhi is still a complete mystery, although making quite a lot of appearance from here to there. She help her comrades on occasion although rather than being seen as a person who hides her feeling, it seems that she does it only for their panties. She is also very smart and knows history as seen when she answer Maro Ayanokuji question in history and knows what Yamato was studying also knowing Final Fantasy games which Yamato is surprised. She also doesn't seem faze and even wash Yamato back in the bath to see ascertain if he could aid Liangshan, although Yamato saw the reason why she did it, to which she honestly admit.. She is composed in almost every situation and despite looking at the bloomers in "Sport Festival" she also know what Yamato was planning and what's he going to do. When the time to get serious comes, she would even actually fight properly despite her disappointment that there was no beautiful girls among the army that was gathering. When it comes to panties, she has been stated by Shi Jin that most of the time, she is actually out hunting for panties and doesn't get much sleep. She is desperate for panties as when she lie to Yoshitsune Minamoto that exchanging panties is a China custom and was going to buy Itagaki Angel panties after not sniffing panties for a few days and was cursing around. She is stated to be a person that is hard to accept others, and even still want to observe Yamato to obtain more information even near the end of the route despite almost all the others members accepting him. Yang Zhi probably observe Yamato the most in Lin Chong's route and has stated that she probably got drawn to be interested into him because of his charisma, despite her comtempt at men and thier panties. She is actually loyal to her mission despite her personality and is shown to actually be observing Yamato while doing her hobbies, although she stated that she wouldn't want to fight Kawakami Temple and Momoyo Kawakami if it was not on a mission, indicating that she would fight them if it was her mission like in Koyuki's route. She also likes to make sexual harassment jokes for her own entertainment, and a way to have panties from the others. Both Lin Chong and Shi Jin are constant victims of Yang Zhi's harassment. Powers and Abilities Even her strength remains a mystery. She lost to Kazuko Kawakami in Koyuki Sakakibara's route was because of her underestimating Kazuko, by toying with her finally get shot in the chin by the soon-to-be-traitor Yoichi Nasu. Yang Zhi was strong enough to defeat Margit Eberbach in 1 hit and choose to take her attack head on was to test her new technique. Regardless, her strength could probably be listed in "Over the Wall" since it seems that she has no problem using Lu Yi techniques without suffering any side effects. '''Expert Swordswoman: '''She prefers her dual liuyedaos called Suimoken and Teimoken as her primary weapon, and her skill in wielding them is highly proficient as she instantly destroy Kazuko's replica naginata even Kazuko had her guard up. Techniques '''Mimicry: Yang Zhi's special ability, allows her to copy any technique as long as it's not a hereditary techinque such as Gongsun Sheng's 'Possession'. Depending on the technique's levels, the higher it is, the more stamina required to successfully copied such as Lu Yi's technique. If one technique requires a tremendous amount of stamina or has some kind of condition for it, it would most likely unable to use in combat as Yang Zhi can't use Momoyo Kawakami's Instant Recovery due to it's high ki consumption. Chara-p-youshi.jpg|Yang Zhi's Profile 984bd9b84f629b79f90c7d403b09ed58.png Yang zhi.png|Yang Zhi's full-body appearance Dd004692.jpg chara-r-youshi.jpg Untitled-10.jpg|Yang Zhi- Battle Ready Trivia *She hates male underwear, as she said to Yamato Naoe twice 'I would rather die than have a man's panties'. *Yang Zhi's sexual harassment joke involves calling Shi Jin 'boob-pads girl'. *As stated by herself during Jinchu Lee's route in Majikoi! A-3, she finds Lin Chong's panties the best of all the panties she has sniffed. * Her daos are pronounced Falling-Hair-Cutting. * Yang Zhi's sabers are known are liuyedao, a type of dao that frequently used by millitary soldier during ages of monarchy. * She's called Seimenju (not semen juice) amongst the Liangshan because her face turns blue when she doesn't have enough panties. * Even though she is a type that follows her opinion, after her interactions with Yamato, she willing to listen to him (Something that even Lin Chong couldn't achieve). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ryouzanpaku Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student Category:Antagonist Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S